Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid discharging device, a correction chart generating method, and a non-transitory recording medium.
Description of the Related Art
Liquid discharging devices such as inkjet recording devices and the like discharge droplets through nozzles by increasing a pressure in a liquid chamber in which a liquid such as ink is stored. The liquid discharging device is provided with a liquid discharge head having a plurality of nozzles.
The plurality of nozzles of the liquid discharge head is arranged adjacent to each other. When a time for discharging the liquid from one nozzle, and a time for discharging the liquid from the nozzle adjacent to that nozzle becomes the same, a discharge amount and a discharge speed of that nozzle changes. That is, characteristics of operation for driving to discharge the liquid for one nozzle changes due to operation of discharging the other nozzle near that nozzle. This phenomenon is known as “crosstalk”.
If the crosstalk occurs, density unevenness and streak may be caused by the ink droplets on the recording medium, resulting in lowering image quality.